digimon and fairy tail yaoi lemons
by blazze mogami and ichijouji
Summary: just some fairy tail and digimon yaoi lemons! i hope that this is good and you will like this and if you want a couple comment and i ll work on it as soon as i can! warning: involes swearing, violence in some chapters and smut!


AUTHOR`S NOTE hey blazze rods blazzy here and today i am writing another lemon! and again its yaoi so if you don`t like yaoi nor do you like lemons you may wanna go! well hope you enjoy~ oh and i thought i may write a few different lemons in this since i`m bored~! oh and they`re all fairy tail and digimon~!

gray and natsu:  
>NOBODY`S P.O.V<p>

i was just another normal day at the fairy tail guild hall. except for one thing, groans and pants and moans. who was making those sounds you ask? none other then gray fullbuster, why was he making these embaressing sounds you may ask? for one reason and one reason only: natsu dragoneel. natsu dragoneel was the one making gray groan and moan and pant. how was natsu doing so, well i think you may know by now.

~WITH NATSU AND GRAY~

STILL NOBODY`S P.O.V

Gray felt so weird, natsu ontop of him. kissing him and rubbing his chest, it felt weird but magical at the same time. Natsu then stopped and got off of gray, "wake up." he said, "what?" gray said, "WAKE UP!" then suddenly gray was in his room in his PJ`s, "wow..." "have a nice dream gray-san?" asked Emma, natsu`s little sister.

GRAY`S P.O.V

I woke up from my beautiful dream and saw Emma looking at me. when did she get here? i thought then remembered,

~FLASHBACK TO OTHER DAY~ STILL GRAY`S P.O.V

i was sitting in the guild hall when natsu came by and smiled his cheeky smile. "hey underwear man got a second?" i sighed, "yeah whats up flame for brains?" he growled a bit then brought his sister out from behind him, "i need to go away on a job mira gave me to take alone and i need someone to watch Emma so she isn`t hurt, could you maybe watch her for me?" my heart beat sped up, natsu trusts me with his sister. the person he cares the most about in the world. the person who if someone even tried to hurt her they would be like 20 miles away from her in seconds. i freaked out in my mind but kept my cool on the outside, "yeah sure" i shrugged, "yay gray-san is going to watch me~!" she hugged me and i hugged her back and i looked over her to see a mad-ish natsu and a jealous romeo. i chuckled and whispered in her ear, "give romeo a hug." okay gray-san!" she let me go and went over to romeo and hugged himand he blushed and hugged back. i then saw a jealous wendy and laughed loudy and went over to her and said, "you have no chance with him sister." then i took Emma`s hand and brought her to my place.

~END FLASHBACK~

EMMA`S P.O.V

Today nii-san (nii-san: dearest older brother) comes back from his job! i went into gray-san`s room and he was groaning and moaning and panting, i walked in and took his blanket and his bed was all wet and sticky and same with his pants. "natsu." he brreathed out, then my mind clicked into place. gray-san is in love with nii-san! i smiled and said,  
>"wake up." gray-san said a muffled, "what?" i then yelled, "WAKE UP!" then he bolted up and was still panting, i smiled at him more. "have a nice dream gray-san?" he looked confused so i pointed down to his bed, he looked down and his sleepy face turned into a shocked face. "so you love nii-san?" he blushed and nodded, "don`t tell him!" i smirked, "well to bad i am!" i already had my day clothes on and ran to the place where we`d meet nii-san! i saw him coming and waved and he waved back! "nii-san! nii-san! gray-san loves you bac-"<br>"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SAY THAT!" said gray, "say what?" asked natsu and i smirked and sang, "here comes the grooms, they are so cute, they are cuties there names and gray and natsu." they blushed and growled, "EMMA!" "yes?" i asked sweetly, "WE ARE SO GETTING YOU BACK FOR THAT!" "whatever you say," i said and walked away.

NATSU`S P.O.V

I am so getting my sister back for that, me and gray watched her walk away into the sunset and i looked at gray but he looked away from me. "so was my sister good ice princess." he smirked, "she was great lord stupid flames." "OH ITS ON!" i laughed as he ran from me and we did this for a while until i fell and landed ontop of gray, we both blushed and looked at each other. man i never noticed but gray`s eyes are kinda, cute. i saw gray swallow a lump in his throat and i did the same, i then realized he was in his PJ`s and the bottoms were all sticky and wet. he dreamt about a girl, i knew i never had a chance with him. i sighed and he looked at me confused, "whats wrong natsu?" i blushed, "i`d say but it would be easier to show you." "show me? how will you do tha-" i then kissed him and gray`s eyes widened.

GRAY`S P.O.V

natsu is kissing me. h-he is kissing me!? sure i always thought about this and wanted it so badly but now its really happening! my thoughts where inturrupted by natsu`s tongue caressing my bottom lip, i groaned slightly opening my mouth. our tongues danced around in a dance of ice and flames, natsu tasted so good... Natsu broke the kiss and i whimpered slightly in displeasure. he smirked,  
>"awe does poor little gray want his master to keep kissing him~?" i gulped and shook my head no, "does he want me to fuck him~?" he whispered huskily into my ear, i couldn`t take it. i nodded fast and he smirked.<br>"good cause if you said no i would have fucked ya anyway!"

NATSU`S P.O.V

i will have gray begging me to fuck him and be screaming my name by the end of the night! i took all our clothes off, with my smirk still on my face. gray had a rather large blush growing on his face. "geez ice man you seem like your rather on fire~" "n-not funny natsu!" gray yelped back at me, well if he is gonna yell at me then he should be punished! i started biting his neck and sucking, mostly biting. he threw his head back and i stopped after leaving my mark on him, "good boy." i said and he whimpered under me. dam he looks so fuckable! i am getting soi restless! i put three of my fingers in his mouth, "suck. or else." gray nodded and sucked as if the fingers where my cock. i groaned thinking about him sucking my cock. i took my fingers out of him and pushed them all in at once, "ah!" gray screamed out in pain. i thrusted them deep in him and started making a scissoring motion,  
>"mmm.. natsu it feels so good.." i smirked, "i know it does gray~"<p>

GRAY`S P.O.V

ah... mmmm... natsu is... nngh... so good at this.. he is fingering me and it feels so amazing! then he hit my sweet spot and i screamed out loudly in pleasure, "yes yes! there natsu please!" he kept thrusting into my sweet spot as i yelled out in pleasure. he pulled them out as i was about to reach my climax, i pouted and whimpered like a puppy. he smiled at me, "your so fuckable gra- ?!" natsu said, but before he could finish i was on my hands and knees and slowly sucking his member. natsu groaned, "god gray, your mouth is so fucking warm." i closed my eyes and bobbed my head up and down, then i felt him start bucking his hips forward. i moaned and kept sucking then i felt his warm white seed in my mouth. i let his cock flop out of my mouth and i smiled, "natsu your seed tastes so delicous. and warm." he blushed then went behind me and rubbed his cock along my butt, "ah. natsu stop teasing please."

NATSU`S P.O.V

this was going to be good! i kept rubbing my hard 9-inch cock along gray`s butt not entering him, "natsu please." "please what gray?" he looked up at my evil smirking face and i slid my cock into him for a second till pulling it out, "ah natsu fuck me please! fuck me hard! make me scream your name and see stars! please!" now how can i say no to him when he says that, "okay." i put my member into him slowly and thrusted it slowly, "oh natsu. f-faster! h-harder! d-deeper!" i smirked pulling my member almost fully out of him then slamming it in very fast. "ah!" he screamed in a loud and cute voice, i slowed down. "you want my cock deep in you gray." i whispered in his ear, "yes yes yes nasu yes! please fuck me harder and faster and deeper! please!" i laughed evilly and thrusted into him hitting his sweet spot exactly, "AH NATSU! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU! NATSU!" i groaned, "your so god dam tight gray! nngh." i kept hitting his sweet spot straight on, "NATSU I THINK I`M GONNA! AHH! NATSUUUUU!" gray screamed and cummed, i gave a few more thrusted then i pulled out my member and my seed spilled all over him.

~EXTENED ENDING! :3 ~

ERZA`S P.O.V

"did you guys hear something?" wendy said, "yeah what was it?" lucy said, Emma laughed. everyone in the guild looked at her, "Emma..." master said, "what was that sound?" she got up and smiled, "did i ever tell you that nii-san and gray-san are gay?" Everyone fell over,  
>"so they.." levy said, Emma nodded smilimg. some people went to go throw up, some cried because well they wanted to have natsu or gray and some smiled happy for the two. "so natsu is gay?" happy said, "yeah why?" Emma answered, she then smirkedi think that she knows why. "also happy is gay and dating blue AKA nicola the little dog!" "SAY WHAT?!" Lucy yelled looking at her spirit who was shaking more then usual. i don`t get these peopele one bit but i know that i love them, i sighed as everyone laughed happily execpt for juvia who was crying over gray.<p>

**END OF STORY HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
